Bitter Medicine of Mercy
by Arashi'sBanjo
Summary: Planet of the Apes TV Series Takes place after the episode The Cure.


Disclaimer: "Planet of the Apes" is owned by 20th Century Fox, and Pierre Boulle. Used without permission.

Author's notes: This is my very first "Planet of the Apes" fanfic, or to be exact, the "Planet Of The Apes" TV Series.

As for the story itself, it takes place after "The Cure" episode. If you're not already familiar with what's going on, it may be helpful to watch "The Cure" before you read "Bitter Medicine of Mercy". Originally, "Bitter Medicine of Mercy" was intended to be a prologue of a fanfic (currently undergoing some heavy revisions) where Kava actually meets up with Alan Virdon, the man who saved his life. Even though Kava only appeared in one episode, I tried to see things from his point of view, and attempted to stay true to his character.

"Bitter Medicine of Mercy"

I was sick. I was dying. I thought the humans were responsible for my sickness. After all, the fever only affected the humans. But when Neesa died, I was filled with terror. All of us were! Nobody has had any bodily contact with humans, so how could we have caught the fever? Dr. Zoran had discovered that the disease was malaria, and it was carried by the bite of a mosquito. The cure was in the bark of a special tree.

Dr. Zoran wanted to help me with his special medicine, but Urko refused to let him! He didn't want Dr. Zoran using me as a guinea pig. How kind of him! He would have allowed me, an ape, to die! One of his own security officers! I was quarantined from the camp. Under Urko's orders, no one was to have any contact with me, none what so ever. No one was even allowed to bring me food, water or even a blanket! No doubt, Urko had every intention of leaving me there to die all alone. He told Zauis that Dr. Zoran only thought of himself! Someone thought enough of me to come and help me! Someone from the village cared enough to risk their own life to help me!

Whoever it was, I owe them a great deal of gratitude, even my life! The night was dark, and being blinded by the fever made it even harder to recognize who it was that gave me the bitter medicine. Secretly, I want to someday find the person who saved me and personally thank them! But . . . what if this person turned out to be one of the humans from the village? No human would risk their life for an ape! Humans are deviant, weak animals, not to be trusted! Humans are only good for slave labor. Humans are the lower species. That's what Urko always told us. Urko . . .

Ever since this happened, Urko appears to have great contempt for me! I believe he's angry because I lived! He wanted me to die so that Dr. Zoran could be discredited! Urko also didn't seem very disturbed when Neesa died. Instead, Urko exploited Neesa's death to further his own career. Neesa was my best friend! He had a wife and children! No doubt, if I had died, he would have used my death in the same way! I saw the anger in his eyes when I told him and Zaius how someone from the village gave me the bitter medicine to save my life. He ordered me to be silent, but I refused. I had to tell Zaius the truth! Urko had drawn his pistol, and his finger itched to pull the trigger! I shudder to think what would have happened if Zauis and the rest of the High Council hadn't been there. Urko's rage wasn't confined to me or Dr. Zoran. His passion burned fiercely when Zaius ordered him to withdraw! For a brief instant, I'm sure I saw him turn his gun on Zaius!

Urko is punishing me for surviving the malaria. He's determined to keep me in my place by denying me well-deserved promotions, or assigning me demeaning tasks. I'm positive Urko wants me to resign from the security force. But I refuse! To quit would mean a personal victory for Urko, and I will not hand it to him that easily! For now, I am patiently biding my time. One day, Zaius and the High Council will see Urko for the treasonous son of a baboon that he really is! When that day comes, it won't be soon enough for me! I don't dare share my contempt for Urko with my fellow gorillas, and I don't have to. They were there. They saw what really happened. What if it had been one of them instead of me? Like me, they keep silent, but it's mostly out of fear. I'm sorry for Urko . . . sorry that he didn't catch the malaria as well. Let him get a taste of the suffering that I went through! I've always respected and looked up to Urko, but after what happened, I will never feel the same about Urko ever again . . .

To Be Continued...


End file.
